


Knihkupectví

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bookstores, M/M, Teenlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John pracuje v knihkupectví, kam často chodí jeden mlčenlivý student, aniž by si něco koupil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knihkupectví

John zvedne hlavu, když se nad dveřmi rozcinká zvonek. Přes hromadu knih, které nese, aby je zařadil do správných polic skoro nevidí, ale stejně příchozího pozná.

Vysoký hubený mladík v dlouhém kabátě je stálým zákazníkem malého knihkupectví. V podstatě sem chodí každý den, ale nikdy si nic nekoupí. John jeho chování moc nechápe, ale dokud s mladíkem nebudou problémy, nemusí se s ním dělat starosti. John odnese kupu knih do oddělení sci-fi, kam patří. O zákazníky si teď nemusí dělat starosti, Sarah je dnes na kase, ta už si ohlídá, aby nikdo neutekl bez placení.

John složí sloupec knih na nízký stolek a přinese si nízké rozvyklané schůdky. Už kdo ví jak dlouho jim vedoucí prodejny pan Davis slibuje, že pořídí nějaké nové, ale pořád nic.

John položí schůdky na zem a vybere z hromady knih ty, které patří do vyšších polic. Vyžaduje to docela dost zručnosti a dobrý balanc, stát na těchhle schůdkách, udržet knihy v náruči a přeorganizovat knihy, které už v polici jsou, ovšem John tohle nedělá poprvé. Navíc není problém zařadit knihy do nižších polic a těch uprostřed. Opravdový problém je nejvyšší police.

John se nespokojeně zamračí na poslední knihy, které mu zbývají. S plnou náručí opatrně vyleze na nejvyšší schůdek a obrátí se k regálu. Nejvyšší schůdek bývá nejhorší. Je nejrozvyklanější ze všech a nikdo ho proto nepoužívá, ovšem John musí. Z předposledního schůdku do police nedosáhne.

John se opatrně natáhne, aby zařadil nové knihy a přenese váhu na jednu nohu. Ovšem to byla pro šroub poslední kapka.

John stačí jen vyjeknout, když se mu propadne schodek pod nohami a on začne padat.

Knihy se rozletí do všech stran.

John opatrně zvedne hlavu a podívá se na svého zachránce. Než stačil dopadnout na zem, někdo ho chytil do náruče. Pohled mu vrací vysoký mladík v tmavém kabátu.

„Ehm- díky." hlesne úplně rudý John. A uhne očima před upřeným pohledem šedých očí. Chce se postavit, ale mladík ho pořád drží.

„Mohl bys-" začne John.

„Oh. Jistě, pardon." zamumle mladík a trochu zrudne. Opatrně postaví Johna na zem.

John se pokusí sebrat zbytky důstojnosti, kterému po pádu zbyly, ale není mu to umožněno.

„Watsone!" zařve na něj pan Davis naštvaně. „Co to tady vymýšlíte? Máte tady pracovat, ne randit."

John ztrne na místě a celý zrudne.

„Já tady nerandím! Málem jsem se na těch vašich schůdkách zabil!" naštve se John.

„Nehádejte se se mnou a ukliďte ty knihy!" rozkáže mu pan Davis a vrátí se do kanceláře.

John si jen povzdechne, vezme rozbité schůdky a odnese je zpátky do komory. Pak se vrátí na prodejnu, aby posbíral rozházené knihy.

Jeho zachránce pořád stojí u regálu a prohlíží si nějakou knihu.

John znovu trochu zrudne a chce posbírat knihy, ale ty stojí ve sloupečku vedle vysokého mladíka. John by se mu nejraději vyhnul, ale ví, že pokud ty knihy nezařadí, pan Davis ho vynese v zubech. A dneska už si trapných momentů užil dost. Nejdřív sletí ze schůdků, pak ho tenhle chytí a drží jako princeznu a nakonec ho pan Davis seřve. Zrovna před tímhle klukem. Kdyby se to stalo před kýmkoliv jiným, vadilo by mu to o dost míň.

„Díky za pomoc." řekne John nejistě, když dojde k mladíkovi. „Za ty knihy i za to – chycení. Jestli bych ti to nějak mohl vrátit nebo oplatit, stačí říct." Johnovi doslova hoří uši, když to svému zachránci nabídne.

„Vlastně by tu něco bylo." usoudí mladík tiše a trochu se pousměje.

„Jo?" zarazí se John a sebere z hromady jednu knihu.

„Nešel bys večer ven?" zaptá se mladík s nadějí v hlase a trochu mu zčevenají tváře.

„Co?" vyjekne John překvapeně a kniha mu skoro vypadne z ruk. Musí se pro ni rychle ohnout, aby opět neskončila na zemi. Než se stačí narovnat, otočí se mladík na patě a rychle vyrazí pryč. John chvíli jen stojí s pusou otevřenou údivem, ale pak se vzapamatuje a rozběhne se za mladíkem, který odešel z obchodu.

„Čekej!" zavolá za ním John.

Mladík se doopravdy otočí a s nejistým výrazem sleduje přibíhajícího Johna.

„Kon- končím v šest." řekne John trochu zadýchaně, když dorazí k neznámému.

Mladíkův výraz se na chvíli změní na překvapený, ale pak se pousměje.

„Počkám tě před obchodem." řekne.

„Tak jo." usměje se John nadšeně. Chvíli na sebe koukají, ale pak John uhne pohledem a nejistě přešlápne.

„Musím zpátky." řekne s omluvným úsměvem a rozběhne se zpátky.

„Kams tak letěl?" zeptá se ho Sarah, sotva se John vrátí.

„Jen jsem si musel něco zařídit." mávne John rukou a rudýma ušima vyrazí uklidit knihy.

„A jak se jmenuje? Ten něco, co sis zařizoval." zeptá se Sarah a trochu škodolibě se usměje.

John se otočí, aby jí něco odseknul, ale pak se zarazí.

„Já vlastně nevím. Nezeptal jsem se." přizná trochu udiveně.

„Watsone! Proč jste ještě neuklidil ty knihy?" rozlehne se knihkupectvím hlas pana Davise.


End file.
